dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The man with no plan 24/we stand together fall together has become a fanfiction!
Hello! i have decided to turn my we stand together we fall together rp into a fanfic! it will follow the same story as the rp was going to. so i hope you enjoy the first chapter of wstft. "My name is overseer michale , or it was before i was kicked out from the abby of the everyman. i was a great overseer when i was one. i looked for witchs and heretics and killed them with ease. but after a while i saw the veil of evil and corruption in the abby. then i did something very stupid, i called the high overseer out for it but it did nothing all i got was this brand on my face. i still remember the hot brand in my face the heavy iron tool pressed against my cheek, t he heat and pain that corsed through my face. now i wander these streets alone, as i feel the hunger in my stomach nawing at me i turn my head around to survay my surroundings, i realize where i am almost instanly " im in the estate district" i mumble to my self. i keep walking the way i was going looking for someplace to find some food, many houses look empty "this plague has doomed us all" i think to myself as i keep walking hopeing to find a building that looks inhabted, off in the distence i see a large mansion with a few lights on aswell as a few guards "bingo" i think as i crouch and begin to sneak foward. a large bearded guard with a round face and graying hair leans against the wall. i try to avoid him and stay away from him by moveing behind a chest high wall with a bottle on top of it. i smile to myself and grab the bottle throwing it in the middle of the street. the guard goes "hmmmmmm? what was that?" he moves away from the wall he was leaning on, i waste no time moveing for the front door of the mansion and opening it. i look in awe of the manshion court yard with beautiful flowers.i step lightley to the door and enter to find a large entry way with white floors and walls i also notice a other thing "food" i think before takeing of in the direction of the smell untill i reach a large dinning room with marbel floors and a large chandelier aswell as a table filled with food. but before i can move on it i notice two people siting there eating. i recoginze them as the lord regent and lady boyel! i duck behind the wall before they see me after a moment they begin to speak "waverly the food is excelent" the lord regent said with a smirk "of course im sure it not as good as the food in dunwall tower im sure" she replied with a smile "oh yes darling it is much better without the empress around" he said before takeing a sip of his wine glass and going on" that women was a big annoyence daud did a good job with her" i freeze for a moment relizeing what i just heard. " corvo attano is innocent!" i think but as i get that throught out a guard rounds the corner a sees me! he yells for help and grabs his pistol i reach for my sabre and slit his throat but then i hear more guards. i run twords a nerby window and jump through it and thats the last thing i remebre before loseing consince. and thats it! the first chapter of wstwft plase give some tips for future chapters aswell .see you all later. Category:Blog posts